kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ash Landers
|obraz = Ash Landers.jpg |kanji = アッシュ・ランダーズ |rōmaji = Asshu Randāzu |alias = |rasa = Upadły Anioł |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Kamerdyner Królowej Wiktorii |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Londyn |status = Zmarły |krewni = |manga = |anime = Odcinek 14 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Satoshi Hino }} Ash Landers (jap. アッシュ・ランダーズ Asshu Randāzu) – postać, która pojawiła się tylko w serialu anime Kuroshitsuji. Jest kamerdynerem i doradcą Królowej Wiktorii, a także męskim odpowiednikiem Angeli Blanc. Wygląd Ash był mężczyzną o jasnej karnacji, miał białe włosy i ciemnofioletowe oczy. Na jego ubiór składa się biały garnitur z ozdobnymi mankietami, spodnie w tym samym kolorze oraz jasne buty. Pod nim nosi fioletową kamizelkę, z której wystaje biała chusta zawiązana na szyi. Na rękach ma ciemno-szare rękawiczki. Przy sobie nosi rapier, którym jest w stanie przeciąć nawet stal. Będąc w swojej postaci anioła Ash jest w stanie przebić ciało długimi piórami ze swoich śnieżnobiałych skrzydeł. Osobowość Ash początkowo sprawia wrażenie osoby spokojnej, cichej i lojalnej Królowej Wiktorii. Jako upadły anioł uważa się za lepszego od innych i jest niezadowolony z ludzkich cech królowej. Jeszcze przed ujawnieniem jego prawdziwej postaci, Sebastian był wyraźnie podejrzliwy wobec niego i uważał go za ordynarnego mężczyznęAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 23. W końcu wpada w obłęd, co prowadzi Sebastiana do stwierdzenia, że może on być upadłym aniołem. Kiedy ujawnia swoją prawdziwą postać, wyjawia, że jest męska częścią anioła hermafrodyty, choć zarówno on, jak i Angela mają różne osobowości W swojej kobiecej postaci wydaje się być bardziej nieśmiały, ale ściśle przestrzega zasad. Jednak w jego męskiej postaci uważa walkę za szczególnie ekscytującą. Staje się to niemal manią i łatwo się złości, kiedy podczas walki nie zwracana jest na niego uwaga, sugerując głębsze szaleństwo, które odróżnia go od innych aniołów i daje większą wagę możliwości, że jest upadły. Streszczenie anime Curry Contest Arc Ash po raz pierwszy pojawia się w towarzystwie królowej Wiktorii na targach curry, wygłaszając publiczności małe przemówienie przekazane mu przez królową. Kiedy Mina i tłum zaczynają szaleć po zjedzeniu curryma, wydaje się nie być tym zaniepokojony tylko zaciekawiony, że tylko niektórzy zostali zainfekowani. Sam stwierdza, że nie ma człowieka, którego serce jest wolne od ciemności. Jego rozważania prowadzą Ciela Phantomhive'a do zastanowienia się, czy powodem tego jest to, że ci, którzy zjedli skażone curry, chwilę potem zjedli curry Sebastiana niweczą efekty w curryma. Ciel informuje o tym Sebastiana, który zmusza do zjedzenia jego bułeczek wszystkich zainfekowanych curryma ratując zebranych tu ludzi. Następnie królowa ogłasza go zwycięzcą. Ash podchodzi do Ciela i osobiście gratuluje mu zwycięstwa obiecując, że wkrótce uzyska Liwerant. Book of Doomsday Arc Ash pojawia się epizodycznie w Posiadłości Phantomhive, by poinformować Ciela o kulcie i poprosić go, aby w imieniu królowej go albo rozwiązał albo wyeliminował. Pozostawia możliwość wyboru Cielowi i wkrótce potem wychodziAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 17. Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Najpierw pojawia się w dworze, aby prosić o pobieranie ważnego przedmiotu z ciała Johna Stanleya. Jednak później wrabia Ciela i Lau w handel narkotykami i wysyła Scotland Yard, by ich aresztowali. Następnie pojawia się na wystawie powszechnej tłumacząc, że zetknął się z królową po śmierci męża i obecnie pomaga jej oczyścić Londyn. Atakuje Ciela z rozkazu królowej, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez Sebastiana. Kamerdyner i Ash staczają krótki pojedynek, ale szybko kończą, żeby nie zranić obywateli poniżejAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 22. Wkrótce potem królowa skarży się mu na ból, który sprawia jej gnijące ciało Alberta. Ash próbuje ją oczyścić, ale ona odmawia, twierdząc, że jest już czysta. Uważając jej urojenia za irytujące, porzuca ją, a potem Ciel obwinia go za jej śmierć. Po tym, jak odlatuje, udaje się do dworu Phantomhive i zabiera z stamtąd Pluto, zmuszając go, aby podpalił większość Londynu. Podczas, gdy Londyn płonął, Ash spotyka Sebastiana, który zostawił Ciela na uboczu. Sugeruje mu, aby połączył się z nim, co początkowo dezorientuje Sebastiana. Jednak po chwili pokazuje, że jest on również Angela. To wyraźnie brzydzi Sebastiana, który odchodzi od Asha/Angeli i powraca do Ciela. Ash udaje się na most, który jest zbudowany z ludzkich ofiar i dusz, co Sebastian komentuje, że nie jest możliwe, by był świętym mostem. Z rannym Cielem, Sebastian wspina się na most, aby spotkać upadłego anioła, który rozkoszuje się nieczystością i grzechami zmarłych. Przemieniając się między postacią Angeli i Asha, upadły anioł szydzi z demona. Twierdzi również, że nieczystości radują go bardziej niż najlepsze futra, oraz że zwiększa swoją mocAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 24. Gdy zaczynają walkę, Ash próbuje wezwać demonicznego psa Pluto, ale ten się nie zjawia. Rozwścieczony tym, hermafrodyta strzela pióra ze swoich skrzydeł. Po tym jak Sebastian przyjmuje swoją prawdziwą demoniczną postać, którą on sam nawet określa jako „odrażającą”, zaczyna odliczanie od dziesięciu i zabija upadłego anioła. en:Ash Landers de:Ash ru:Эш Ландерс es:Ash Landers Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie tylko z anime Kategoria:Anioły Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Book of Doomsday Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc